Made for Each Other
by lemennair214
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the campus heartthrob is really famous all over the academy. He can have as many girlfriends as he wants but why can't he tell Mikan how he really feels. NxMxRxH Yah...it's me storywriter07..i just changed my pen name, please read..
1. A Love Letter?

My second fanfict, actually my first fanfict, "**The Missing Piece of His Heart**" is still on going so please do support my two stories. Hope you like it. Please tell me if this story needs to be improved. If you want some changes, just tell me.

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 1: A Love Letter?_

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and the whole gang are now 17 years old. Lots of things had changed. Mikan had grown up into a very beautiful young lady, indeed the _campus sweet-heart_. Her body had changed into a curvaceous one. Her body may be of a hottie but her face shows the innocence of a 10-year old girl that's why boys just love hanging around her but no one had ever courted her face to face. Whenever they speak up with Mikan, they get hurt. They are hunted by sharp beaks of eagles, haunted by hundreds of ghosts, tossed up in the air or burnt alive. Natsume on the other hand is still the _campus heart-rob _with his princely looks. His body built is lean and muscular, indeed every girl's dream guy. His face is really of a royalty. He can be considered as one of the certified playboys. He is notorious of changing his girlfriend for an hour but never did he even try holding their hands. His favorite line when it comes to his ex-girlfriends, "You're such a pathetic girl. Just be thankful that I am to kind that I ever tried having such a poor girl like you as my girlfriend." Well, his reason for having lots of girlfriends, he just wants to have a practice on how to act sweet if ever he had courted Mikan. He really likes Mikan a lot but then he doesn't have the courage to court her. Meanwhile, Hotaru is now one of the _girls next door_. Her raven hair is now of shoulder-length, making her to look cuter. Her body is also curvaceous. But one thing had never changed; she is still the infamous "_Imai the Meanie"_. She had never been kind with her suitors. She loves to tell them in front of their faces her favorite line, "_You're not rich to talk to me. Do you understand? Get off me!_" That's the main reason why know one dared to court her unless he's from a rich family. Ruka, on the other hand, had stayed as a campus cutie. His body built is as muscular as Natsume's. His face had always been as handsome as a royalty. His acts are of a gentleman that's why lot's of girls love drooling around him instead of his best friend who is a snobbish type and the one who loves setting their beloved hair in fire.

The Academy had been peaceful for last six years that's why Natsume wasn't sent for missions anymore. It is a fine May Day. The sun is shining brightly. As usual, lots of students are going to their class rooms since it is already 8 in the morning. Well, Mikan is one of those students who are going to her class early. She had changed a lot; she's not the type of girl who used to be late. She is also one of the three-star students. She studies a lot to pass her examinations.

Meanwhile, just like before, Natsume used to go to class 30 minutes late. Well, you have to be thankful, if he's only thirty minutes late because there are a lot of times wherein he never attended Narumi-sensei's class at all. Narumi had known him a lot that's why right now; he will start his class 30 minutes late just to have Natsume in his class.

"Good morning class…" Narumi-sensei greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning sensei" the class answered back with Mikan's voice surpassing others. Well, not all of them greeted back. We all know who never greet at all.

Natsume enters the room. He was startled to hear the annoying voice of the perverted teacher.

"Good morning, Natsume…" the teacher smiled at him.

"Hhmn…" Natsume replied while walking straightly in to his seat.

"Natsume, why act too rude with Narumi-sensei?" a familiar voice scolded him as he seat beside his best friend and the owner of the said voice.

"None of your business, ugly girl." he replied coldly.

The girl turned back at him after hearing his reply. She faced the azure-eyed cutie.

"Ruka? Can I ask you a thing?" she asked smilingly.

"Of course, Mikan." Ruka replied smiling back at her.

"Do you know who had placed this letter under my desk?" She asked while showing him a pink envelope. In the envelope, the name of the nullifier is seen but there is no name of the sender.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I don't have any idea." He said while trying to take a glance into his best friend's face to know if the fire caster is the one who sent it. But in his surprise, shock was obvious in his best friend's face. It only means that Natsume was not the one who sent it.

"Who the heck will ever send you a letter?" Natsume suddenly speak out making Mikan face her again and Ruka look at him surprised.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" she asked curiously.

"Do you really think that letter is a love letter? I think it's a death treat." he chuckled a bit.

"Huh?" Mikan started opening the envelope then read out the letter to Ruka. Well obviously, Natsume is also listening. It was written in pink scented stationery. It reads:

_In my world, you are the sun_

_In a song, you are the melody _

_In my mind, you are every thought_

_You make my day complete_

_By the mere second of seeing you_

_You make my whole life happy_

_By the mere moment of seeing your smile _

_You are everything to me, Mikan Sakura_

_I love you very much…._

_Sincerely yours, _

_T.N._

"How sweet!" Mikan squealed while blushing.

"You mean to say you like it?" Natsume asked with an eye brow rising. It is obvious in his handsome face that he's jealous. Well, he's not the only who is affected, Ruka really like Mikan a lot but he still managed to keep silent.

"Of course, Natsume… It really sounds sweet!" Mikan said as she sticks out her tongue.

"I really can't understand why you girls get so mushy with those petty things." He admonished.

"How rude of you, Hyuuga! I just hate you!" Mikan screamed out loud.

Everyone in the class had heard her.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Narumi asked his beloved student. He loves her as his own daughter.

"Nothing…nothing, sensei." Mikan answered as she shakes her head as a sign of indifference.

"Well then let's start our discussion." Narumi announced cheerfully.

"Haaah.." Mikan let out a deep sigh.

"Looks like you've learn how to lie, ugly girl." Natsume complimented her. (Well, it doesn't seem like a compliment to me…ü) Mikan just smiled at him. But her smile was more of a grin.

Narumi-sensei started the discussion. After an hour, all of his students are leaving the room. They will be eating their snacks. Mikan had already gone out to the cafeteria with her usual bunch of friends. Natsume and Ruka are the only ones left in the room.

"Natsume, do you have any idea who that T.N. is?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"Yes…" Natsume replied shortly. He's not even looking at the face of his best friend.

"Do you have a plan against him?"

"Whatever, Ruka."

"What will you do with him if he tries to court Mikan face to face and tell her how he feels?"

"…" Natsume didn't reply. He was thinking of an answer.

"Natsume?"

"Just wait and see…" Natsume replied as he stands out from his seat.

_To be continued…_

Hello there guys! I'm back! I'm sorry if I haven't update with my other story, "The Missing Piece of His Heart", for a long time. I just got so busy with school. I even got grounded. I was not able to use the computer for 3 weeks. Don't worry; I'll update it a few days from now.

Please review guys. You know how much your reviews make me feel inspired. So please review. Please support this story. Just feel free to have some suggestions. Thanks…

Love lots,

Storywriter07


	2. An encounter

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 2: An Encounter _

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

Natsume walks out of the room. Ruka just followed him. He knew very well where he's best friend will be going. As they were outside the room, Ruka waved goodbye to him.

"Bye, Natsume. See you later. I'll be catching up with Mikan." Ruka said smiling at Natsume.

"Hhmn…" Natsume replied without even looking back at him.

The two part ways. Ruka went to the cafeteria while Natsume walked straight to his favorite spot, the sakura tree. Ruka was looking for Mikan inside the cafeteria. He is carrying his food tray. He just wants to sit with Mikan's group. Well, evidently, he's still in love with the campus sweetheart, Mikan Sakura.

"Ruka, over here!" Mikan called him up as she raises her hand for him to notice her.

"_How could I possibly don't notice you when you're_ _voice is that loud._" He said chuckling to himself. He walked straightly to Mikan's group.

"Oh, hello there Ruka…" Sumire said smiling flirty.

"Hey Permy can you just shut up! Koko's here, remember?" Nonoko reprimanded her.

"It's alright, Nonoko. Thanks…" Ruka said smilingly as he takes his seat beside Kokoroyomi. He is actually facing Mikan around the table. He just loves looking at her face. "_She looks cuter each time_…" he said dreamingly to himself as he look intently to Mikan's face.

Koko read his mind and laughed out loud.

"Huh? Why are you laughing Koko?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Ahhh…nothing…Mikan…" Koko answered shaking off his head.

"Are you sure?' Mikan asked worriedly. She just can't understand him.

"Ahhh…Mikan…Please don't mind him." Sumire answered to cover up for her boyfriend.

"Ok." Mikan answered.

"I know you did another impish thing, Koko…" Sumire scolded him in her mind. She knew very well that Koko is reading out her mind. Koko bowed down. All of them started eating.

_Meanwhile…_

Natsume is lying down under the shade of the sakura tree. His face is covered with his manga. He really wants to sleep but he just can't. The letter that Mikan received earlier keeps playing in his mind.

"_T.N…Who could that be?...T.N….Toshiro Narita?!?!" _He burst shocked. He had almost shouted out loud as he had figured out things.

"_That Toshiro is trying to take my Mikan away from_ _me_…_You'll never get her, Narita. Don't you ever dare talk to her or I will burn you alive._" He said angrily to himself. The mere fact that Toshiro Narita is the one who wrote a love letter to his beloved angel makes him angry what more if ever he tries to take her way from him.

He stands up and started to walk towards the cafeteria. He wants see his angel. He has to make sure that not even a sight of Narita should be close to her. He had reached the cafeteria. He ordered for his food then spotted his angel sitting in a table. He walked straightly towards her.

"Hey polka dot… I wanna sit down." He said superiorly.

"Huh? So? What do you want me to do Hyuuga?" Mikan replied irritated.

"Stand up. I want your seat." He commanded.

"What if I don't wanna stand?" she replied defiantly.

"Then whether you like it or not, you'll stand up." he commanded. Natsume stood up then hand his food to Ruka. Ruka's eyes followed his actions.

Natsume grabbed Mikan by the wrist then forced her to stand up.

"Ahhh…Natsume…It hurts…" Mikan complained almost crying.

"Mikan…" The others said worriedly in their minds. They cannot do something to help her. They are afraid of Natsume's fire.

"Natsume, stop it. She's almost crying." Ruka tried to stop his best friend. He just can't take it whenever he sees Mikan crying.

"I know what I'm doing, Ruka." Natsume assured him. He knows very well that his best friend have unrequited feelings with Mikan.

"Hyuuga! Get off me!" Mikan screamed out loud enough to make other students to look at them.

An ash-haired boy about Natsume's age and height walked towards Mikan and Natsume. He held Natsume's left hand tightly.

"Hyuuga, why don't you let her go? You shouldn't make beautiful girls cry." Toshiro Narita said arrogantly.

"Narita, it's none of your business." Natsume answered filled with anguish. He forced Toshiro to lose grip of him. He also let Mikan go.

Mikan ran to Ruka. She's crying so hard. Natsume's grip created a bruise on her wrist. It really hurts.

"Mikan are you alright?" Ruka asked worriedly. He applied an ointment to Mikan's wrist. Sometimes he just can't take Natsume's rudeness with her. He knows that his best friend loves her but why does he hurt her.

"I'm okay, Ruka. Thank you very much." Mikan answered with a forced smile in her face.

"I know that you're not alright, Mikan. Let's go to the hospital. Maybe that bruises needs medical attention." Ruka said worriedly.

"No need, it's just a simple bruise. I will not die just because of this. I'm strong." Mikan smiled confidently.

"_Yeah, you're strong that's why Natsume liked you. But I like you better whenever you me to depend on. I just love you so much Mikan if only you knew_." Ruka whispered to himself. He doesn't have the courage to tell her what he really feels.

"Ruka take everyone with you. Leave this cafeteria, right now." Natsume commanded his best friend. All that he wanna do right now is to take Mikan away from Narita.

Ruka followed Natsume's order. He got it. Narita is the one who wrote the letter that's why Natsume is angry with him.

"What are you doing Hyuuga? Trying to take Mikan away from me?" Toshiro asked with a frightening voice. But it did not affect Natsume.

"None of your business again. Narita." Natsume answered defiantly. He doesn't like that guy.

Narita is also a popular guy. He looks handsome. He even looks like the older version of Youichi Hijiri. He was also one of the secret agents of the academy before. He also belongs to the Dangerous Ability Type (Kiken nouryoku-kei). He has the Requiem Alice. (Well that sounds creepy, right guys?). He can send a person to his death by playing certain music with his flute. That music sends sound waves that deteriorate the mind of the target.

"Wrong answer, Hyuuga. You know very well that I can kill you by just playing my flute." Narita is trying to scare him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Narita." Natsume spitted out.

"Oh, really? Want some music?" Narita was just about to play his flute when Mikan meddled between them.

"Stop that fight." Mikan screamed out.

"Mikan? What are you doing here? I told you to leave the cafeteria!" He hates it whenever Mikan disobeys him. All that he's thinking of is her safety.

"But Natsume I thought you need some help." Mikan answered weakly.

"Who told you that I need your help?" Natsume shouted out loud.

"I was just thinking of you." Mikan answered with teary eyes.

"Just follow me. Go now." Natsume ordered her. In his heart, he just can't take it whenever she cries. He wants to wipe away her tears, hug her and comfort her. "_I'm sorry Mikan I didn't mean to make you cry. I know that you care for me. I should be thankful about that but then I even scolded you. I'm so sorry_. Natsume thought deeply.

Mikan wiped her tears the walked away slowly. She wants to be near if ever he will need her.

"Narita, why not play your flute? Are you afraid?" Natsume challenged him.

"Hahahaha…you'll regret that you tried to challenge me. Say goodbye to your dear life." Narita let out a devilish laugh. He started playing his flute. Natsume groaned in pain. His head is aching so hard.

Mikan heard Natsume's voice. She ran so fast so that she can get to Natsume's side quickly.

Natsume's suffering from pain. Mikan instantly nullified Narita's alice. Natsume was falling to the ground. Mikan caught him just in the nick of time. He was half-conscious.

"Who are you? Why are you doing these?" Mikan asked angrily. She didn't have any clue of his identity.

"I am Toshiro Narita. I possess the Requiem Alice. I'm very pleased to meet you, Mikan Sakura." Narita smiled at her. Mikan felt a bit of fear.

"_Requiem Alice_…" she repeated to herself. That alice really sounds spooky to her.

"I'm not pleased to meet you. I hate you for hurting my friend." Mikan said bravely although deep inside her heart she feels so scared.

"Please don't hate me, Ms. Sakura. Give me another chance." Naritai grasped Mikan's right hand then kissed it gently. Natsume saw it so he set Narita's hand in fire.

"Natsume?" Mikan said weakly. She was surprised by his actions. Natsume tried to stand straight but then he's too weak to do that. Mikan let him to use her as a support as he stands up.

"Looks like you still got some energy. Wanna hear that music again?" Narita laughed evilly.

"Don't you dare do that!" Mikan warned him.

"As you command, Mikan." Narita held Mikan's chin after a while he let it go.

He turned back then started walking away from Mikan and Natsume.

"Why did you return?" Natsume asked angrily. For the second time, she disobeyed him.

"You need me." Mikan answered defiantly.

"…………" Natsume was about to say something but then he lost consciousness.

"Natsume! Are you okay?" Mikan asked worriedly. She doesn't know what to do. She can't lift him all by herself. She needs some help.

Youichi was just starting to take his lunch with his girlfriend for the week. He's a 10 year-old cutie. His gray hair and orbs made him a topic of girl talks. At his young age, he's been notorious of changing girlfriend every week. (Well guys, I guess we should be thankful of that. At least, he's changing his girlfriend every week unlike Natsume who changes his every hour.)

Mikan spotted him. She shouted out loud.

"You-chan!" Youichi who's drinking his orange juice was startled. He had spitted his juice right into his girlfriend's face. His girlfriend got angry and left him alone in the table. Well, that doesn't really matter if she left him after all he'll be looking for another girl. Youichi stood up then proceeded to Mikan.

He had considered her as his older sister. He loves her as much as he loves Natsume and Ruka as his older brothers. One thing that he doesn't like with her is that she used to scold her for being a playboy.

_Flashback…_

"You-chan! Is that true?" Mikan asked him angrily.

"What is it, Miichi? He's very fond of calling her as Miichi since he calls Natsume as Niichi he thought it will be better if he calls Mikan as Miichi.

"Are you really a playboy?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I am, so what?" he replied indifferently.

"So what?!!...Doesn't it really matter to you?" Mikan shouted loudly.

"No…it's just alright, Miichi…those girls should be thankful that I had given them a chance to have me as their boyfriend…after all, Niichi is also a playboy…" You-chan explained.

"That's what you get from being too close to Natsume…you're being influenced by him…he's a bad influence to you!" Mikan said angrily.

"You should never consider him as a bad influence. He's the one who took care of me when I was just a three-year old boy. He loved me. He had loved me even before you came into my life so just don't judge him… you never know him that well." He answered emotionally.

Mikan doesn't really have the right to judge Natsume from being a playboy. He's doing that just because he wanted to know how to be sweet with Mikan when she becomes his girl. Youichi knows that for he knows Natsume very well.

"I'm sorry, You-chan…All that I want to tell you are that you should never make girls cry…you should love them with all your heart……one day…you will find someone that you will love for the rest of your life." Mikan said calmly.

"I understand you, Miichi." He replied.

_End of flashback…_

Ever since that day, he had kept in mind that one day he'll find someone that he'll love for the rest of his life. That's the reason why he's having lots of girlfriends. He wants to find that girl immediately but then he hasn't found her.

"What happened to Niichi?" he asked worriedly.

"Toshiro Narita had used his alice on him. Let's bring him to the hospital."

They lifted Natsume together. Some students helped them, boys, to be specific. They wanted to get heart points from Mikan. They wanted to have an image of being helpful persons. They helped them until they had reached the hospital.

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading my story. Hope you like this chapter. I promise to improve the next chapter. Please tell me your suggestions so that this story will be more beautiful.

Thank you very much for those who submitted their reviews, added my story in their fave list, adding me to their fave authors, and just by mere reading my story …thank you…I just love you guys…mwaah…U

Please continue reading and supporting my stories.

Oops, I forgot to answer your question……Yes, I am a Filipino. So I just hope that I will have lots of friends here, especially Filipinos… (Hello sa inyo…Buti na lang may mga Filipino rin pala dito. Thank you nga pala sa mga private message nyo. Mag send ulit kayo, nabura ko kasi kaya di ako nakapagreply. Sana add nyo rin ako sa friendster nyo. Sasabihin ko na lang ang name ko sa private message. Thanks ulit…)

Love lots,

Storywriter07

Thanks to the following:

JC Zala- Thank you for the long review. Thank you for your comments. I will always remember that. Hope you enjoy reading. Just a simple question, can you be my friend? Since you're one of those who always submit their reviews, I just thought we can be good friends.

sarahpatrick- Thanks for the review and adding my story to your list. Yes, this is my second fanfict so I guess I just love Gakuen Alice so much. I like your stories too. Hope we can be friends.

Lady-Von- Bielefied– Yeah, I'm also a Filipino. Sana maging close tayo kasi wala pa rin akong friends dito eh. Thank you for the review. Ok lang kung magbibigay ka ng suggestions. Hope you like this chapter. Send ka ulit ng private message, magrereply ako…

xXxSasukefangirlxXx-Thanks for the cute review...Hope to be your friend..

dominiqueanne-Hello there...looks like you're also reading my other story...Thanks...Hope we can be good friends..

3sempai-Thanks for the review...Hope that we can get close...

ylsheachan- Thank you...Hoping to settle a good relationship between us..

claireponcherrii-Thanks for your review...Hope you like this chapter...

cute-azn-angel-Hope you love this chapter too. Keep reviewing...Hope to be your friend..

ruinprincess-Hello there. Are you a Filipino too? Sana maging close tayo...

BiTter-SwEeT-cHeRrY-Thanks for the advice...Hope to see your name on the list of persons who submitted their reviews...Can you be my friend?

mookie-Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it...Hope to read your review again...Can we be friends?

Kikyo10-Thanks for the review...Hope to be your friend...

Khaos-chan-I think I have seen your name before, are you a member of irhenegakuen site? Me too...but I'm not that active...Hope to be your friend..

Caritate- Thanks for the review. Hope we can be friends.

Crystal of memory297-Thanks for the review...Keep reviewing...Hope we can be good friends..

animefreak94296929- Thank you for the review. Sorry for the errors in the previous chapter. I just hope we can be friends.

angelica marasigan- Thanks for the review...Are you a Filipino? Hope to be your friend...

melissa1995- Thank you very much for your review. Hope to read your review again and I also hope to be one of your friends.

101MikanSana101- Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter. Can you be my friend?


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor _

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

The doctor accommodated them. Mikan thanked and bade goodbye to the group of boys that had helped them.

"What happened to the patient?" the doctor asked Mikan and Youichi.

"Someone had used his alice against him." Mikan replied shortly. "_I don't need to mention his name, do I?_" she asked herself in doubt.

"What alice?" the doctor inquired again.

"The Requiem Alice…" You-chan answered coldly. That is one thing that he hates about doctors. They are all inquisitive.

"The Requiem Alice?!" the doctor stammered in surprise. He knew how strong that alice is. One of his patients had died because of that alice.

"Why doctor? What's the matter?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"……" the doctor cannot say a thing. He's surprised that someone was able to survive the attack of Toshiro Narita. He had heard lots of things about him.

"Just tell it!" You-chan shouted in impatience.

"No one had ever survived after hearing the Sound of Death. Natsume is lucky to survive his music." The doctor finally spoke up.

"Hahh…I thought you'd be telling us a bad news. Thank God, you did not." Mikan sighed in relief.

"We can never tell that he's out of danger right now. We don't know how that Narita thinks." The doctor did not rest assured.

"I'll be always here to protect Natsume." Mikan said confidently as she took glance of the sleeping Natsume. He's been sleeping for an hour. He looks alright right now. Maybe just a little bit more rest.

"I'll help you, Miichi." You-chan presented himself.

"Thanks, You-chan." Mikan smiled at him.

"I'll be leaving now. Just call me if ever you need me." The doctor uttered as he leaved the room.

"Okay doctor." Mikan replied as she closed the door that the doctor had exited through.

"We will be staying in this hospital room for the whole night, right?" You-chan asked her.

"Yes but for now, go to Ruka and Hotaru. Tell them about Natsume's condition." Mikan requested You-chan.

"Are you sure that you can stay here all by yourself?" he asked worriedly. He knew very well how guys go loco for her.

"Yes I am. After all, Natsume's here. He's just sleeping. I can wake him up whenever there's danger." Mikan assured him. She gave him a sisterly smile.

"Okay…I'll be here after a while…Take care and don't let anyone enter the room unless I'm already here." You-chan ordered her as if he was older than her.

"Hey, are you forgetting that I'm older than you, young man?" Mikan whined.

"Just do it, Miichi. I'm just trying to protect you." You-chan replied somewhat irritated. He started to walk towards the door. Well, he got Natsume's temper and actions.

"Okay…Be back…" Mikan replied to the leaving You-chan.

"…Hahh…" Mikan sighed. She's alone in that gloomy place. Well not completely alone since Natsume is also there but then she feels so dull.

A loud knock on the door startled Mikan. She doesn't have any idea who could that person be.

"_You-chan? No, he's been gone just in a very short while that can't be him. Ruka? No, You-chan haven't possibly told him. Hotaru? No, she'll be going here with Ruka. Who could that be_?" she hypothesized in her mind.

"_No more questions asked, Mikan. Just open the door_." She told herself.

"_Should I? But You-chan told me not to open it_." She asked again in doubt.

Mikan walked towards the door and open it. She was surprised of the figure she saw. _Who could that person be?_

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

It was just by now that Youichi had reached Ruka's room. He knocked on the door and called up to him.

"Ruchii?" he called out.

"You-chan? What is it?" Ruka asked as he opened the door.

"Niichi is in the hospital. I left him with Miichi. Let's go now." He told Ruka. He also considered him as his older brother.

"Okay…Wait for me…I'll just change my clothes." Ruka replied. He was still wearing his pajamas.

"I'll wait for you in Imai's room. Bye…see you later…"

"Okay then…"

You-chan ran towards Hotaru's room.

"Imai-san? It's me You-chan. I just want to tell you something." He said as he knocked the door.

"What is it?" Hotaru replied coldly as she opened the door. "_How dare you to wake me up from my beauty rest_? _Just be sure that it is important_." She said to herself.

"Niichi is in the hospital. I left him with Miichi. Will you go with us in the hospital?" He asked her awkwardly. He's not that close to her.

"Sorry…But I got to do lot of things tomorrow… I need to wake up early…I'll just visit Hyuuga…" Hotaru replied coldly. The truth is she doesn't really need to lot of things. She just feels so sleepy and that's all.

"Okay then…Bye" he bade goodbye to her.

"Bye…" Hotaru said as she closed her door.

Ruka came just after Hotaru closed her door.

"Will she be going?" Ruka asked You-chan.

"No…Let's go now…I'm worried…Miichi is left alone in the hospital. Let's hurry up." You-chan uttered worriedly.

"Okay" Ruka replied. The two boys ran as fast as they could. They worry about Natsume and Mikan.

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked angrily. She doesn't expect him to go in the hospital.

"I'm here for you, Mikan Sakura." Toshiro Narita smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked bravely although she really feels scared. She just wants to scream out loud but she should not wake up Natsume.

"I just love you so much…The very moment I laid eyes on you…I have fallen for your pretty face…" He held Mikan's chin. He brought their faces centimeters away from each other.

"Aahh…" Mikan whispered fearfully. She doesn't like him to be near her. Tears formed in her eyes. She can't move.

"You smell so good…" Narita uttered with a leer in his face.

"Don't touch me…please…don't hurt me…" Mikan who is almost crying pleaded.

"Don't worry…I will not hurt you…Just be with me tonight…And make me the happiest man in the world…" he maliciously looked at Mikan's body. He's such a maniac.

"_Natsume…help me…please…wake up_…" She whispered in her mind as if Natsume can hear her. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She can't even form a sound. She is so afraid of Narita. His handsome face has changed in to a monstrous one. His calm voice changed into a husky one. His cold gray eyes…it never stopped looking at her…

"Why are you crying my lady? Are you afraid of me?" He laughed monstrously.

"Natsume!" Mikan was able to shout with all her might although the truth is the sound she created was just enough for her and Narita to hear.

"Trying to ask for help? You can't…Hahahahaha…………You'll be mine." Narita said as he punched Mikan in the stomach causing her to lose consciousness.

_To be continued…_

Hello guys! I just love this chapter. Surely, you'll love the next chapter more. Please continue reading my story.

Thank you very much for those who submitted their reviews, added my story in their fave list, adding me to their fave authors, and just by mere reading my story …thank you… You just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you…I just love you guys…mwaah…U

Love lots,

Storywriter07

Thanks to the following:

JC Zala- Thank you for the long review. Thank you for your comments. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter…I just hope to read your review again.

Lady-Von-Bielefed –Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review…

animefreak94296929- Thank you for the review. Yeah, you're right...I guess I have to double check my grammar...Thanks... Hope you'll support my story until the end.

melissa1995- Thank you very much for your review. Hope to read your review again.

Rainbowprincess2408-Thank you for reading my story...Hope we can be close friends...

princessofcrown101-Thanks for the review...Keep on reading...

BiTtEr-SweEt-ChErry-Thanks for the review...No need to thank me for adding your name in my thank you list...after all..I was the one who's supposed to thank you...Thank you very much..

dominiqueanne-Thanks for the review...Keep on reading

Ai Haruka-Hello there! Thanks for the review...

xXxSasukefangirlxXx-Thank you for reviewing...Keep on reading...


	4. Your Guardian Angel

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 4: Your Guardian Angel_

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

Narita carried her towards the dark Northern forest. He will bring her to a hidden cottage that he made all by his self.

Meanwhile, Natsume is having a nightmare. He's sweating a lot.

"Natsume…help me…Natsume!" Mikan shouted out.

"Mikan! Mikan! Where are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Natsume…Help me…It is very dark in here…There's lots of trees…Natsume…help me…please…hurry up." Mikan replied.

"Mikan! Mikan!" he screamed. Just by then he woke up from his nightmare.

He stood up from his bed and roamed through the room. He found Mikan's shoe near the door. It had fallen when Narita carried her.

"_Mikan? Where are you? Is that dream true?_" he asked his self..

He left Mikan's shoe in a sofa. Then he ran as fast as he can. He ran towards the place that is near to Mikan's description. He never knew that he can hear Mikan's thoughts. But when did it start and why can he hear her thoughts?

He ran till he saw cottage deep inside the heart of the forest.

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

Ruka and Youichi had reached the hospital. They were surprised to see an empty room.

"Huh? Where had they been?" Ruka asked You-chan.

"I don't know. I have no idea." The boy replied.

"Let's go we need to look for them."

The two boys ran outside the hospital. They ran to wherever their feet could carry them. They were very worried.

"_Mikan? Where are you? I just hope that you're okay_." Ruka murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the cottage…

Narita tied Mikan's legs and arms in the bed that she is laying down. He looked at her satisfied.

"Hahahaha…I never know that you look more beautiful when you sleep. I'm so lucky that tonight you'll be mine. I know that you'll taste good….Hahaha…" he laughed evilly.

He took off his shirt. He looked around the walls of the cottage. There are lots of pictures of Mikan. All are stolen shots. He looked at the pictures contentedly. He was indeed addicted to her, her tempting innocence, her alluring smile and childish acts…she is provocative.

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

Natsume hypothesized that his beloved Mikan is inside that cottage. He got to save her. He will not let Narita to hurt her. He rushed towards the door and knocked it down.

"Narita!" He shouted.

"Hyuuga? How did you reach this place? No one knows this place." Narita murmured confusedly.

"Yeah right!" Natsume punched him. Narita was knocked down.

"What the?"

"Got you off guard, Narita."

"You'll never get her way from me."

"Really?" Natsume set him on fire. Just when Narita's still busy putting off the fire. He ran straightly towards Mikan. He burnt the ropes that tied Mikan. He carried her away from that desolate place.

"Aaargghh…Hyuuga? Where will you take her?" Narita moaned in pain.

"Taking her away from you!" he replied without even looking back. He needs to take her to a safer place.

Narita was left alone in his cottage. Just as Natsume presumed, he is really a psychopath. It happened when his last girlfriend had left her. It was five years ago before he came to the Academy.

_Flashback…_

"Reiko, are you leaving me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Toshiro. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with your best friend." Reiko replied weakly.

"You're in love with Hiroki? But why, Reiko? But why did you fallen in love with my own best friend?" he asked emotionally.

"I'm so sorry. It just happened. You're always busy with your family that you never had time for me. That's when I've fallen in love with Hiroki. He's always there for me. He comforts me every time I sob." Reiko started to cry. She never really meant to hurt him. All she wants to do is to feel free to be with the person she really loves.

"Reiko? I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I'll promise to give you my time." He pleaded so hard.

"I'm sorry Toshiro. I gotta leave you." Reiko turned back at him.

_End of flashback_…

It was the last time he saw her. He was sent to the Academy. He had never talked to anyone in the academy until one day; he saw a pretty brunette playing with a young boy. Apparently, the said brunette is the 12-year old Mikan and the little boy is the 5-year old Youichi. The girl reminded him of his first love and first heartbreak, Reiko Kugimiya. They are both auburn-haired and they both possess sweet smiles although Mikan's smile is more alluring. Ever since that day, he had learned to love that certain brunette. He is always there for her, following her every action, taking stolen shots.

But right now, the truth was revealed. Mikan Sakura is not meant for him. She's the only reason why he's still alive. But right now, he got no reason to live anymore. He decided to end his own life. He committed suicide. He played his flute and used his own alice against him. (I think that's what they call as "Auto-suggestion" for those who belong to the Somatic Type or taishitsu-kei. I'm not sure so please correct me if I'm wrong.)

ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

Natsume brought Mikan into his room. He wants her to rest all night long. He lay her down in his large bed. He watched her as she sleeps. He caressed her long brown hair. Then he sat down in his sofa. He started to strum his guitar strings and sing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger_

_I figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through it all_

_Even if saving you _

_Sends me to heaven…_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you_

_I will be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you_

_Through it all_

_Even if saving you _

_Sends me to heaven…_

He stopped when he heard Mikan murmured but then it wasn't that loud enough for him to hear it. But as he looked at her lips as she uttered the words, he can tell that she whispered his name. He smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, Mikan…I'll be here for you no matter what." He said softly.

_To be continued_…

Hello guys! I just love this chapter. Surely, you'll love the next chapter more. Please continue reading my story. Hope to read our reviews again.

Oops, the title of this chapter is a title of a song of the band, "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus". I just love it that's why I included it this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…mwaah

And for those who are also reading my other story, _The Missing Piece of His Heart_, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to continue writing the next chapters, I'm so tired with that long play…I have lots of idea but then I can't continued the story because of that play…so I thought of changing the story…I will be cutting all the parts containing the play…please tell me if it's alright with you guys…Thanks…

Love lots,

Storywriter07

Thanks to the following:

Kimiko Sakura- Looks like you a new reader of my story. Hello there. Hope you like this chapter and I also hope to be your friend. Please continue reading…Thanks

Princessofcrown- Thank you for another review…Hope you like this chapter…

xXxsasukefangirlxXx- Hello again! Hope you like this chapter. Please continue reading…thanks…

dominiqueanne- Thanks for another review…hope you like this chapter…keep on reading…please

Melissa1995- Thank for reviewing once again! Hope you like this one…Just continue reading…please

animefreak- Hello once again! I just like your comment with the previous chapter. Like that "near perfect" comment…Thanks…I'll be doing my best to make it more beautiful…

JC Zala- Hello! I like your "thrilling" comment with the previous chapter. Hope you like this one.

Lady-Von-Bielefied- Please add the one with pink layout…hehehe..cenxa na…yung primary photo ay si Natsume…yun na yun… thanks…

Note: Guys, I'll be taking up my last examination (for this year) this December 17-18 (Monday & Tuesday) and this December 19, I'll be attending our Christmas Party…so I'm not that sure if I can update…but I'll try my best…wish me luck…thanks…


	5. A Feeling of Emptiness

"Taadaahh! Hehehe…Surprise?...Yes, I told you that I would be very busy for these week...but then, I just want to give you my early Christmas gift…Advance Merry Christmas, guys! Enjoy reading!

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 5: A Feeling of Emptiness_

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

Someone was watching Narita as he committed suicide, after Narita had fallen into the ground that person sneaked into the cottage. That certain person carried his body and brought him to a car.

"Poor boy, he had committed suicide just because of that brunette……I guess Yuka's daughter will be a great help to our organization." The person in black uttered to another person inside the car.

"Yah, right. I've heard that girl possesses two alices. It will mean a great help for us." The other one replied.

The scene changed into Natsume's room…

Mikan finally woke up. Her legs and wrist are aching due to the long time of confinement in a large knot. Natsume was still looking at her when he noticed that she's finally opening her eyes. He stood beside her.

"Natsume?" Mikan can't believe what she's actually seeing. All that she can remember is that Narita came in the hospital and…… she can't remember what's next.

"Mikan, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Mikan was surprised upon hearing his question. It was the first time that Natsume asked her worriedly.

"I am…" she replied monotonously. She's trying so hard to remember anything until the sight of the monstrous Narita flashed into her mind. She cried as her body shivers.

"Mikan…don't worry…I'm here for you no matter what….it's okay…after all, it's over now…nothing bad happened to you…" He said as he caressed her long brown hair that is always tied in a pony tail.

"Natsume…what happened?" she asked as she raised her face from his chest.

"You don't need to know it…Just forget about it." He said as he let go of her.

"Thank you, Natsume…" she kissed him softly on the cheeks.

Natsume blushed but Mikan didn't notice it. She was wiping her tears.

"Go back to sleep." Natsume said as he turned back at her.

"But how 'bout you?"

"I'll be sleeping at the couch."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, can you sleep comfortably in that small couch?" She knows the fact that Natsume's too tall to sleep in a sofa.

"Of course I cannot sleep in this couch comfortably. Can you just use you head?" he replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, Natsume."

"Stand up."

"What?"

"I told you to stand up. I'm going to sleep in my bed since you don't want me to sleep in my couch." He smirked.

"What? Are you kidding?" whined the cute brunette.

"Do I look like I am?" He asked sarcastically. He forced her to stand up.

"Natsume…please…I don't want to sleep in a couch." She pouted cutely but Natsume did not mind her.

"Hahaha…as if I care…Here, you can use that." He threw a blanket to her as he lay down in his bed.

"Natsume!!! You pervert!!!" she scowled. Natsume smirked at her as a reply.

She tried to think for a short while then threw up Natsume's blanket straight to his face. Natsume uncovered his handsome face.

"What was that for, ugly girl?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not going to sleep here. I'm afraid that a maniac will rape me when I'm asleep." She replied annoyingly.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm planning to rape you? Yuck…I'll never will…dim-witted girl." He spitted out.

"What? You're such a pervert." She shouted on top of her lungs.

"Hahaha…as if I care."

"Goodnight, pervert!" Mikan stuck her tongue out as she walked out of the door.

He waited for his angel to leave the room then he laughed to himself. He just loves it when he sees her blushing a thousand shade of red even though sometimes it was because she's furious. For him, she looks cute when she frowns and she's the cutest girl in the world when she laughs or smiles.

"Goodnight Mikan…" he whispered softly. He tried to remember her face as she sleeps. She's very angelic. He can still remember how she smells. Oh God, he can swear that she's using a strawberry scented shampoo. She smells so good. Then images of Mikan began playing into his mind.

You-chan and Ruka had no idea on where they'd been. They were very worried. They decided to look for Mikan and Natsume in their rooms. They knocked on Natsume's door.

"Natsume? Are you there?" Ruka asked although he's not sure he's there.

"Yes I'm here…Come in." Natsume replied softly.

Ruka and You-chan came in. Natsume sat down on his bed.

"Niichi, where had you been?" You-chan asked worried.

"Somewhere out there…" he uttered a senseless reply.

"Where's Mikan?" Ruka asked trying hard not to sound like he's too worried for her.

"Probably in her room…after all, I'm not the one you should ask to know the location of that idiotic girl." he replied coldly. Although, Ruka had tried to hide his true feelings, he can say that he's worried.

"Stop calling her idiotic girl, Niichi." You-chan pleaded.

"Hahaha…I can't help it…she's a moron!" Natsume laughed but then when he saw the reaction of the two boys, he stopped laughing.

"Looks like you're alright right now."

"I think so. I will be able to attend the stupid classes for tomorrow." Natsume lay down.

"Okay then goodnight, Natsume…We'll just see you tomorrow." Ruka waved his hands and turned backed to leave the room.

"See you tomorrow, Niichi." You-chan waved goodbye at him. He walked out of the room.

After that conversation with two of the most special persons in his life, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He doesn't wanna be late for tomorrow. He just can't wait to see her again.

The next day…

Mikan wasn't able to sleep comfortably last night. She needs more time to rest. It was already 6:45 in the morning but then her lazy head was still pressed under her pillows. Her alarm clock started to ring.

"Ahhh…I'm still sleep…Can I rest for few more minutes?" She said unenergetically. She turned it off then continued sleeping.

Five minutes had gone so fast…then five more minutes…another five minutes had gone. Mikan opened her eyes then reached for her alarm clock and saw it was 7:00.

"Ahh…okay…it's still 7:00…it's still early…maybe I can rest for few more minutes." Mikan said as she yawns. She lay down again and close her eyes. Then she jerked out in her bed.

"What?! It's already 7'o clock?! Oh my God…I'm already late…No!!" Mikan jumped out of her bed then took her towel and took a bath.

Amazingly, she had finished taking a bath for just five minutes. She put her uniform on then brushed her hair. She munched a biscuit then brushed her teeth. After all of that, she rushed into their classroom.

In the Class B room…

Narumi-sensei entered the room. He's actually 15 minutes late. He greeted his class.

"Good morning to all of you!" he beamed.

"Good morning…" the class replied unenergetically.

Narumi noticed that a certain voice was missing- the usual voice which surpasses everyone else's voice.

"Where is Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"We don't have any idea." Yuu replied back.

"Hotaru-chan, do you know where she is?"

"As if I care…" Hotaru replied coldly. She's busy munching her favorite food. It's amazing that she can till take care of her figure although she eats a lot.

Natsume looked at the empty seat beside him. It's amazing that he misses that annoying voice. His mind started to think over that certain brunette. Oh how he wish she's there by his side. He looked again at the vacant seat sadly. He lowered his head and started reading his manga.

After a while, a certain brunette entered the room. She was still panting.

"I'm so sorry sensei." Mikan apologized to Narumi-sensei.

"It's okay Mikan-chan. Go to your seat right now. " Narumi smiled at her.

"Thanks sensei." She beamed widely.

Natsume heard the voice he's missing a while ago. He raised his gaze to that certain brunette and smirked as she walked towards her seat. Ruka watched him quietly. He's been feeling jealous for a quite a long while.

Mikan walked straight to her chair. She plastered her infamous smile to Ruka and Natsume. Natsume ignored her and faced his manga (again).

"Good morning to you, Ruka and Natsume."

"Good morning, Sakura." Ruka smiled widely at her.

Mikan took her seat beside Natsume and started to talk to him.

"Natsume?"

"What is it, polka dot?" He asked irritated.

"I wasn't able to thank you, last night so…I want to say thanks to you…that's all." She uttered shyly then kissed him on his cheeks.

Natsume blushed a little but he tried to control his self. He thought that Ruka will be seeing him in that condition. He had a feeling that his best friend also likes Mikan.

"Idiot! You did say thank you last night. I didn't know that you have amnesia!" he started annoying her again.

"What? You're always rude with me! I hate you!" Mikan shouted out.

"I know that, moron!" Natsume clicked his tongue making Mikan to get more annoyed.

Ruka just looked at them quietly. He can't help but feel jealous. He watched Mikan as she quarreled with his best friend.

"_I know it's wrong to feel jealous…when I really don't have a right to be jealous...so much more that I envy my own best friend…I know it's wrong…but… what should I do?...seeing them together makes me feel so empty inside_." Ruka thought deeply in his heart.

_To be continued_…

Hello guys! Ooh, this chapter is surely full of different emotions. The love triangle is getting more complicated (I know you love that JC!). Well, Ruka's jealousy will be more intense in the following chapter. So, please continue reading my story. Hope to read your reviews again.

Actually, I was about to update last Thursday but I don't have much time so that's why I updated 2 chapters today. And I will not be able to update by Christmas.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…I just love you…mwaah

Hehehe…I was actually typing this chapter even though I'm still kinda tired because of the day long Christmas party (I really enjoyed receiving gifts…hehehe). Thankfully, I was able to answer my exams even though I don't really study at all. (Oh my Gosh, I think I really suck in my Physics and Calculus exams) So much for that… _**I guess I just like you guys…that's why I wanted to give you an early Christmas gift…THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

Guys, I'm also typing five chapters of my other story, The Missing Piece of His Heart…so just wait for my update. Thank you very much…

Oops, I almost forgot to tell you, please send me reviews for each chapter…please…I'm begging… Thanks…you guys are the best!

Love lots,

Storywriter07

Thanks to the following:

JC Zala- Thanks for always reviewing. I really appreciate it. Are you a Filipino too? Just asking…You can call me Mel or Melai but you can also call me Mel Rianne (that's really my first name) BTW…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Take Care!

Lady-Von-Bielefeld- Hello Meg! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (again)! Thanks for viewing my friendster profile and leaving a comment. Please add me. BTW…thanks for reviewing always! Take care girl!

ruin princess- Oops the title of the song was Your Guardian Angel…did you like it? Thanks for reviewing anyway.

animefreak94296929- Thanks for telling me that it was really auto-suggestion. Thanks for always reviewing. I really appreciate your efforts. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Take care!

Blacktangerine012- thanks for reviewing. Please continue reading.

Fantisylover- thanks for reviewing. Keep on reading! Please…

Kimiko Sakura- Thanks for reviewing. Please keep on reading!

XXxSasukefangirlxXx- please keep on reading! Merry Christmas!

Melissa1995- Thanks for reviewing again. Merry Christmas!

Dominiqueanne- Thanks for reviewing again. Please keep on reading!


	6. Ruka's Jealousy

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 6: Ruka's Jealousy_

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

Ruka looked at the two quarreling person near him. He can't take it anymore. He doesn't wanna see how happy Natsume is (although he doesn't show it). He looked away and stared outside the window.

Narumi-sensei started his discussion. As usual, it was so boring. It made the class feel so sleepy. After few more minutes, that had seen to be a decade, Narumi had finished his discussion. Everyone started to get off their seats and go for a snack at the cafeteria, leaving Natsume and Ruka behind.

"Ruka?" Natsume asked coldly although the deep inside he's worried.

"…" there was no response. Ruka was kinda out of his mind.

"Hey Ruka!"

"Ahh! What is it?" replied the startled Ruka.

"Aren't you going to the cafeteria?"

"No…I'm not going anywhere…I'll be staying here."

"Why?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking of something…"

"What is it?"

"No need to worry about it, Natsume…it wasn't an important matter."

"Okay then…I'll be going off." Natsume stood up and waved his hands.

Ruka was left alone in that gloomy place. He started thinking over.

"_I hope he doesn't notice it…Oh, what is happening to me?...am I being too jealous?… I guess I just like Mikan this much…"_ Ruka whispered sadly. Loneliness and jealousy were slowly consuming him

Meanwhile, Natsume was walking towards the infamous sakura tree. He was still thinking of Ruka.

"_What's the problem with him? He's not is his usual self. There must be something that bothers him_." He thought while walking quietly.

Suddenly, a group of girls came approaching him. They all squealed Natsume's name.

"Natsume! Good morning!" they greeted cheerfully.

"What the! You, folks are noise machine!" He yelled at them.

"We're sorry, Natsume." they bowed down their heads.

"Hn." He replied then walked off.

"Wait, Natsume!" one of the girls ran after him.

"What is it again? Are you a stalker?" he grimaced at her.

"No, I'm not…It's just that I want to ask you for a dinner, this evening." The girl asked shyly as she played with her fingers. Her face blushed a thousand shades of red.

"I'm not in the mood for a dinner." He replied coldly then walked off again.

"What's the problem with him? He used to ask a lot of girls for a date. But why suddenly change?" Another girl mused over.

"I guess he's not really in the mood for it. But anyway…we can still ask him out another time." Another one said cheerfully.

"No…I guess he has changed." the girl basted by Natsume talked over.

"What do you mean?" the other two asked.

"He's really in love right now…that's why he changed…I will never drool over him again." she smiled weakly.

"Jini…" the other two mumbled worriedly.

Natsume was sleeping under the shade of the sakura tree. His face was covered with his manga. Suddenly, a girl came over and sat down beside him.

He wasn't completely asleep. He's thinking of Mikan and the strange actions of Ruka. He had felt that someone was beside him. He uncovered his face and looked at the person beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked monotonously.

"I wanna rest here." A certain voice answered back.

"Go away from me. I don't wanna see an ugly girl like you." He said as he changed position. He sat down with his back against the trunks of the tree.

"Can you say that again?!" the voice started to change its volume.

"I said… I don't wanna see an ugly girl like you!" he repeated his statement.

"What?! Hyuuga!! You bossy, pervert! I just hate you!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs.

Natsume just laughed at her mischievously. He can't stop but laugh at her reddish face. She's very furious.

Mikan tried to punch him but he's reflexes are fast. He was able to dodge her first attack. Mikan tried punching him all over again (machine gun style) but then she always misses.

Natsume laughed all over again. Mikan stopped attacking him. She tried to catch her breath. Natsume wasn't tired yet, he's always practicing how to dodge attacks ever since Persona used him in dangerous missions.

"Already tired, ugly girl?" he asked sarcastically.

"You…_pant_…just…_pant_…wait…_pant_…I'll…_pant_…kill…_pant_…you!"

"Hahahaha! How will you kill me if you're already tired?" he laughed all over again.

"Okay…_pant_…I'll…_pant_…give…_pant_….up…_pant_…just…_pant_…for…_pant_…t-the…_pant_… mean…_pant_…time."

"Okay then, ugly girl."

Mikan lay down as well as Natsume. They had fallen asleep. Someone was just watching them not far behind. He bit his lips then walked off to the forest.

Thirty minutes had passed…they wasn't awake yet. They were sleeping quietly not knowing that their next class is starting already. _And guess who the teacher is…_

Jinno-sensei was already starting to check the attendance of the Class B.

"Yome Kokoro?" he asked not raising his eyes from his class record.

"Present." Koko replied lazily.

"Yuu Tobita?"

"Present, sensei."

"Nogi Ruka?"

"Here." Ruka replied hesitantly.

"Hyuuga Natsume?"

"…" no response.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" Jinno repeated impatiently.

"Ahmn..sensei…He's not here yet." Yuu spoke up.

"I guess he's got an important thing to do. Isn't it, Nogi?" He turned to Ruka.

"Huh?...I don't have any idea, sensei." He replied monotonously.

"Looks like his best friend has forgotten the famous Kuro Neko." Jinno smirked at Ruka.

"Okay then, let's check the attendance of the girls." He continued.

"Umenomiya Anna?"

"Present sensei."

"Ogasawara Nonoko?"

"Always here."

"Shoda Sumire?"

"As always…I'm always present and always pretty."

"Imai Hotaru?"

"Here." Hotaru replied coldly. She was busy fixing her new invention.

"Sakura Mikan?"

"…" no response

"Sakura Mikan?!" he asked angrily. When it comes to her, he just can't help but be angry.

"Sensei, she's not also here." Iinchou replied weakly. He knows that Jinno-sensei will be furious about it.

"How very likely of that girl…she's really a baka! She's an irresponsible student!" he shouted furiously.

"Don't you dare call her a baka… because she's not like you!" Ruka stood up from his seat and started walking towards the door.

"Ahh…w-where are you going?" Jinno asked nervously. He had never seen Ruka like that before.

"Ditching from your class." Ruka slammed the door.

Just like that, Ruka was now out of the room. Everybody was stunned by his actions, even the Ice Queen. It was the very first time that Ruka showed that type of behavior; he's always the gentle type. And what shocked them the most is that he had done it all because of Mikan. The animal-lover used to silent about his feelings with the cute nullifier. But with that action, it was like he had told everyone in the class, how much he loves her.

Ruka walked to the sakura tree. He's fetching Mikan right now. As he expected she's there sleeping quietly beside his best friend/rival.

"Sakura?" he tapped her shoulders.

"Ahhh…what is it? I'm still sleepy…" Mikan replied as she yawns widely.

"You're late…the classes had started a while ago." He replied softly.

"WHAT?!" Mikan jerked from her position.

"Hey ugly girl! Why be so noisy?!" Natsume asked annoyed of her noise. He was drawn out of his sleep.

"Natsume! We're already late!" Mikan cried herself out. She's a total crybaby.

"Sakura, don't cry right now." Ruka comforted her.

"So what's the point if we're late, ugly girl?" Natsume smirked at her.

"Jinno-sensei is our teacher for this class period….huhuhu…" She cried all over again.

"And so?" Kuro Neko asked indifferently.

"And so? Natsume! You know how much Jinno hates Mikan. And because she's late again… he hates her more. Can't you see the situation?" Ruka loudening his voice to show how much he's upset with Natsume's actions , asked his best friend.

"Whatever…" Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Let's go Sakura." He offered his to Mikan.

"Thank you, Ruka." Mikan stood up as she took up his hand.

Meanwhile, Natsume proceeded to his room. He lay down on his bed and started thinking over the thing that had happened a while ago.

"_Ruka's a bit weird today…I guess I know the reason why…he's jealous…but why?... have I been acting so close to Mikan a while ago? Or is it because he had seen her sleeping beside me…but he's acting like that ever since Naru's class…what's happening with him…I guess I have to wait until he feels better._" Natsume thought then dozed off.

_To be continued… _

Hello guys! I just love this chapter. Surely, you'll love the next chapter more. Please continue reading my story. Hope to read your reviews again.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…

Hey guys, I'm so happy to tell you that I will be updating my other story, _The Missing Piece of His Heart_, a few days from now. Please read it and let me have reviews (for each chapter)…Thanks…

Guys please give me reviews for each chapter of this story…please…I really love reading your reviews…

Love lots,

Storywriter07

No more thank you list. I have written it in the previous chapter…Hehehe…


	7. A Long Test!

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 7: A Long Test?!!_

_Continuing from the last chapter…_

Ruka and Mikan walked through the hallways. Ruka had told her of the things that had happened a while ago.

"What? You mean to say he's angry with me again?!" Mikan almost cried. She knows how much Jinno-sensei hates her. She had always been a late comer. And she knows that the situation at this time is even worse than ever.

"Sakura, don't worry. I'll be here to help you. I'll be by your side." Ruka put his hands to her shaking shoulders.

"Thank you very much Ruka." Mikan smiled weakly. Ruka may still be there for her but still she can't help but feel terrible.

"Let's go now. We'll be talking to him." Ruka led her to their classroom.

"But Ruka…I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm just here…Stop acting like that…the Sakura that I knew was very brave…So cheer up now." Ruka smiled at her.

Mikan gave him a very confident smile. The two walked off into the room.

"Sensei…" Mikan called up to Jinno-sensei who was busy scribbling some notes in the blackboard.

"What is it Sakura?" The electric shocker replied with a brow rising. But his facial expression softens (a little or should I say very very little) when he saw the animal lover at the back of the nullifier.

"I'm so sorry for being late again…Gomen…" she apologized with her head bowed down.

"It's okay Sakura..." he replied monotonously.

"Sensei?" Mikan was expecting him to hit her with a large voltage of electricity.

"I said go to your sit now the two of you!" He raised his voice. He doesn't want the Class B to think that he's actually acting kind right now. He had to act like he's the ever rude teacher.

"Thank you sensei." Mikan smiled at him and proceeded to her seat as well as Ruka.

"Thanks." Ruka whispered. "_What happened to that snobbish teacher? Whatever!_" he thought deeply. He walked straightly to his seat.

Jinno-sensei proceeded with his discussion after fifteen minutes, he bade goodbye to his students.

"See you tomorrow. Study your lessons. I will give you a long test about Thermochemical equations." (Hehehe…actually that was our previous topic in our Chemistry class. It was really confusing _at times_…)

"Bye sensei!" the class replied. Jinno walked off the room.

"Waah! Long test?!! But I don't even understand the lesson! I will fail that test!" Mikan cried (anime style)

"Hey Sakura. No need to cry so hard. I'll teach you." Ruka comforted her by placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Thank you very much Ruka!" Mikan took his hands. Her eyes were glistening (you know that guys…anime style again…the one that they used to do when pleading).

"I-it's no-nothing Sa-sakura…" Ruka was furiously blushing. "_She looks so cute_." He whispered to his self.

"Do you think I can pass that exam?" Mikan wasn't really good at chemistry. She passes every exam with Ruka's or Natsume's help although Natsume wasn't really helping her. He used to tease Mikan so that she will be determined enough to pass the exams. (Sweet, right?)

"Of course you can. You're a three-star student, right?"

"Oh yes! I am a three-star student! I can do it!" Mikan raised her fist. Ruka just looked at her beamingly.

"Ahmn..Ruka? When will you start teaching me?" Mikan inquired.

"I'll meet you after dinner." Ruka walked off the room. He was smiling as he left.

"Thank you very much Ruka!" Mikan replied energetically.

Serina-sensei entered the room. She's the music teacher of the class. After an hour, she bade goodbye to her students. It was the last subject. Everyone walked off the room.

"Hotaru! Wait for me!" Mikan shouted after her best friend.

"I'm already hungry. I don't wanna wait for a long time. You're a turtle!" Hotaru replied without looking back at her. She was riding her robot-ducky.

"Hotaru! You're such a meanie! Wait for me!" she ran after her but Hotaru drove her robot-ducky at the maximum speed.

Mikan was not able to cope up with that speed. She panted as she walked to the dorm.

"She's a meanie… I guess I have to walk all by myself. I'll just take some rest then I'll meet Ruka!" she thought quietly.

_To be continued… _

Moshi moshi! Hajime mashite? I'm back! Sorry for the very late update. I was busy with doing the lay-out of my mom's school paper (she's a teacher and a school paper adviser).BTW… The story is getting more exciting, right? (I'm so sorry if this chappie is kinda short compared to the previous chapters…Gomen) Please continue reading my story. Hope to read your reviews again.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…you are the best readers!

Oops, I also wrote a new story, "It's All about Love". Please read it. Thanks…I almost forgot…Please add me in your friendster accounts…just look for my profile, by the way the name is Mel Rianne…Thanks!

Love lots,

Storywriter07

Thanks to the following:

kradraven

Kimiko Sakura

JC Zala

ruin princess

princessofcrown101

xXxSasukefangirlxXX

Risa Mari

KuroTenshi11


	8. Reviewing with the Arrogant Guy

"MADE FOR EACH OTHER"

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 8: Reviewing with the Arrogant Guy (Part 1)_

_Continuing from previous chapter…_

Mikan walked to the dorm. She panted as she opened and walked inside her room. She locked the door and proceeded to her bathroom. She took a shower for a short while then she walked out dripping wet. Only a small piece of towel covered her naked body. She took a set of clothes then walked inside the barroom to dress up. After 5 minutes, she walked out and faced her mirror.

"Perfect!" she smiled and winked at her reflection. She was wearing a white plain blouse, a black and white checkered mini-skirt and a high heeled boots. Her long brown hair was tied in a chignon using a white lace ribbon. She took her Chemistry book, a pen and a notebook then she walked out of her room and proceeded to the cafeteria.

She ordered a piece of steak and a glass of orange juice. She looked for a vacant seat and spotted one. She rushed towards the seat.

"Good evening! Can I share the table with you?" She greeted beamingly. She didn't have any idea who that guy is since he's not facing her but still she greeted him.

"There's nothing good at this evening. And it was worse upon hearing your high pitched voice." The guy replied without even facing her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And you sound like…" she tried to look at his face. Much to her dismay…

"Na-Natsume! You?!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Yes me. Why polka dots? Is there any problem?" he replied then munches his piece of steak. His meal was the same with Mikan's.

"If only I know that you're the guy that I've greeted…I would have not greeted you and asked to sit with you!!" she yelled again.

"That's your problem not mine." He took another bite.

"You!! Bastard!! I hate you!!" she screamed out loud making it be heard by all the students in the cafeteria.

"I know you do, polka dots. Why don't you just sit down? Eat your meal and shut that big mouth of yours." He grinned at her.

"I don't wanna eat..hmph.." she snubbed her.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked. Well, not in a concerned tone but a teasing one.

"No. I'm not hun-hung…" she was cut off by the sound of her stomach. Natsume laughed at her.

"Hahaha…So, you're not hungry? What's that sound huh?"

"Okay fine. I'm hungry. Could you just please let me sit down?" she said while biting her lips.

"Sitting down has no charge, polka." He smirked.

Mikan sat down and started eating her meals. Natsume threw secret glances at the cute brunette.

"Natsume, why are you eating all by yourself? Where's Ruka?"

"He's at his animal farm. A cow is on delivery. He needs to assist it." he replied monotonously.

"Ahh, so he's at the farm………Wh-What? He's at the farm?" Mikan jerked from her seat.

"What's your problem polka? Why jerk suddenly?" he asked annoyed.

"Ruka's not here?! But he promised me…huhuhuhu…" she cried anime style.

"Why are you crying stupid girl?" he asked but he's voice is little bit softer.

"He promised me that he'll teach me for the exams…Waaaaah!! huhuhu…" she sobbed.

"Fine. I'll teach you." He looked away from her as he uttered his statement.

"Really?" her face suddenly shined up.

"Are you a deaf? Do I have to repeat it?" he yelled at her.

"No. I heard it clearly. Thank you Natsume." she stood up and gave him a hug. Natsume blushed furiously but he was good at hiding it.

"Get off me stupid girl!" he yelled.

"Natsume!" she hugged him tighter. She felt so thankful that she got a good friend like him.

"Hey don't hug me! I'm getting suffocated!"

"Oops…I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out. Natsume looked at her. She looks so cute when she does it much more when she smiles. He looked away from her to hide his blushing face.

"Just don't hug me…I'm suffocated!" he toned up his voice.

"Hehehe…gomene Natsume…Wait…when will you teach me?" she asked then took a sip of her juice.

"Finish your food first." He replied briefly.

"Yes sir!" Mikan looked back at her food. She was not aware that Natsume loves looking at her bubbly face.

"Done! Let's go!" she stood up from her seat.

"Hhhmn.." he walked off without a single word.

"Natsume! Wait for me!" She yelled out. She ran after him. She followed his steps.

"Don't be so loud stupid girl! My ears will be bleeding." He grimaced at her.

"But you are leaving me behind!" she stamped her feet.

Natsume chuckled to himself. "_She's so cute even though she's so childish_." He faced the way he's heading.

She followed him as he headed to his room.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're going to teach me at your room!!" She ran beside him.

"Yah…" he replied monotonously.

"Waah! I don't want!" she curved her hand around her waist.

"And why?" he raised one of his brow.

"I may fell asleep in the middle of studying and you will rape me! Waah! No! Help me! Natsume is planning to rape me!"

Toink! A hard thing hit Mikan in her head. She picked it up and realized that it was her stuffs.

"When did you get these?" She asked confusedly.

"You're such a pathetic human being. You didn't even notice that I got those things for you. I pity you." He stated coldly.

"Hmph!" Mikan walked pass him.

_To be continued… _

Moshi moshi! I'm back! Sorry for the very late update. I was busy completing my clearnce. I decided to write new chapters for you coz I now you're waiting for my updates. Hehehe…I just graduated last Thursday (March 27), now I can write more chapters. Don't worry when vacation comes, I'll be updating more often. I promise that. BTW… The story is getting more exciting, right? Please continue reading my story. Hope to read your reviews again.

Thanks for the reviews. It just made me more inspired to write good chapters for you. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys…

Thank you for adding my story in your fave stories list, me as one of your fave authors, sending a review and by mere reading my story, thank you…

I just love you guys…you are the best readers!

Please read my other story, "It's All about Love" and "The Missing Piece of His Heart"…please leave a review…

Guys, can you please add me in your friendster accounts. I don't have lots of friends yet. Please add me…I'm begging…Look for Mel Rianne and add the account with the very girl lay out. My primary photo is a picture of me.


	9. Chapter 9

"MADE FOR EACH OTHER"

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER"**

_Chapter 8: Reviewing with the Arrogant Guy (Part 2)_

"Give me the keys!" she shouted at Natsume. They were in front of his special star room.

He threw it in the air without a single word. Much of being an idiot, the keys landed into Mikan's face.

"Hey! What's your problem huh? Why did you throw it straight to my face?!" she touched her face then picked up the keys.

"That's not my fault… You're so stupid for not catching the keys before it landed on your ugly face."

"Arghh!" Mikan curled her fist. Her face reddened in anger.

"Falling for me?" Natsume teased her when he noticed her reddened face.

"Yeah right." Mikan replied as she unlocked the door.

Both of them entered the room. They took off their shoes then placed it in a shoe rack.

Natsume sat in his couch while Mikan sat on the floor. She feels more comfortable sitting on his carpeted floor.

She started reading her Chemistry book. Natsume quietly watched her. _She's really cute_.

"Ahmn…Natsume. How do you solve this one?" Mikan approached him. She sat beside him.

"That one?...That's easy…Just do this…" he started scribbling down on her notebook.

Mikan kinda understand the lesson so she asked again.

"How 'bout this one?"

Natsume didn't say a word. He started writing down. Mikan just looked intently at the paper.

"If you're confused, just use this equation. The heat of reaction is equal to mass multiplied by the product of the amount of calories and the change in heat. (qmcΔT)" he stated. Mikan just looked at him in admiration.

"He's not present when Jinno-sensei taught us the lesson but he knows the lesson very well. No wonder he's a special star." She mused as she looked at him.

Natsume noticed her looking at him but he wouldn't want to spoil the moment so he enjoyed himself in inhaling her sweet aromatic scent.

"_Hhmn…strawberries and tangerine_…" he inhaled the scent of her long brown tresses.

"Natsume, is it correct?" Mikan asked him as she shows him her answer.

"Looks like your stupid head had learned something." He said after checking up her answer.

Mikan just smiled at him. She understood him. After all, Natsume isn't the type of guy who will give you a compliment.

"You think you're ready for the long test huh?"

"Yap. Arigatou Natsume!" she gave him a confident smile.

Natsume plainly ignored her…or should I say he tried to hide his happiness when he gets to see her smile. He switched on the television set. Mikan quietly watched the anime he tuned in.

"It's okay Flee…you're baby is resting by this time." Ruka caressed the cow that had just given birth.

He watched the cow as it fell asleep. Just by then, he remembered something…

"Did Natsume grant my favor?" he thought. Yes, he asked him to review Mikan for the long test.

After checking upon his animals, he finally decided to head back into the dorm.

The tv show was over. Natsume turned off the tv. He checked for the girl beside him only to find out that she's already sleeping. Her head swayed back and forth.

"…_sigh…This girl is really a lazy head._" He tried poking her head to wake her up but still the girl just kept on sleeping.

He chuckled to himself. The sight of her swaying head made him laugh. Her head continued on swaying this time to the right. Natsume stopped from chuckling when something hard landed to his shoulder. It was Mikan's head.

Natsume didn't know what to do. But he really likes it. He had been waiting for it to happen for a very long time. He had dreamt of her sleeping in his shoulders for many times. And right now, she's finally sleeping in his shoulders. How he wished that this time will never end.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered something to her ear, probably a word of endearment. Then he poked her head harder. Mikan's brown eye started to open slowly.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" she asked.

"Your head is heavy!" he said as he pushed her head off his shoulders.

"You mean to say I slept?!"

"What do you think?"

"Waah!..._sob…sob..sob…_" she cried.

"Hey why are you crying ugly girl?" his voice suddenly turned softer.

"It's already 11 pm and I haven't learned anything!..._huhuhu .. sob..sob..sob_"

"Who said that you haven't learned anything?"

"Did I learn anything Natsume?" she asked. Her face suddenly shone.

"Idiot! That's why you had fallen asleep. You had reviewed for the whole night." he hit her at the head.

"Hehehe…Thank you Natsume! Gotta go! Oyasumi nasai!" she kissed him by the cheek. Then, she headed the door running.

Natsume was dumbfounded. He really didn't expect her to kiss him. But still, he's happy. He smiled.

"I hope that tomorrow will be as great as today." He said as he turned off the lights and get ready for a good night sleep.

_To be continued… _

Hello guys! I'm on the roll again. I hope that you like the scenes in this chapter. Well, I'm so sorry for the very late update…I just got addicted with watching tv and I also use to listen with RnB songs…Whoah! I just love Go on Girl, With You and Forget About Me.

I had just updated my profile in this site…Can you please check it out? Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Thank you for those who sent their reviews, added my stories in their fave list and added me as one of their fave authors…I'm so touched friends!

Guys please give me reviews for each chapter…please…I really love reading your reviews…It made more inspired to right more chapters for you… Please read my other story, "_The Missing Piece of His Heart_", "_It's All About Love"_ and my newest story "The Predicament of Oblivion Again" …please read and support it. Please leave a review! Arigatou!


	10. Chapter 10

I have to say thanks for those who submitted their reviews

Here comes my super duper latest update. Sorry for the long wait…Hope you enjoy reading this one…

"**MADE FOR EACH OTHER****"**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Mood Swings**_

It was another big day for Mikan. It was one of the days that she would never really want to come…hehehe…Due to her nervousness, she wasn't able to have a good night sleep. She was really worried about the long test but when she remembers that Natsume reviewed her, somehow she was feeling relieved.

"…_sigh_…I really wonder how the test is going to be…will I pass it?" she mumbled to herself.

She shook her head trying to erase the thought in her mind. All she needed to do is to remember what Natsume taught her.

"Okay Mikan…breathe...slowly…come on…inhale…exhale…" she muttered to herself as she breathe slowly.

"Hey!" a voice from her back startled her.

"Kyaaaah!" she screamed in surprise.

"Hey little girl…what's going on that dull head of yours? Are you going nuts?"

"No..definitely not right now…we still got a long test to pass." She countered with a sly smile.

"Are you sure you're going to pass that one?" Natsume asked her with a cunning look in his face.

"Of course Natsume." she smiled confidently.

"Hhhmn." He simply slid his hands on his pockets. He wouldn't want to argue with the girl by this point of time. He wouldn't want to bother her mind. She still got to pass a test then after that, he may be able to tease her over again.

"I just can't believe that you are actually going to class right now." Mikan teased him as she walks by his side.

"…"

"So Natsume…what has gotten into you?" she asked with a sly look in her face.

"None of your business. Will you just stop bugging me?" he answered half losing his temper.

"Okay." She sheepishly replied.

She quietly walked by his side and looked at the quiet boy beside her. It's only by now that she noticed that he's gotten a lot taller. When they were just ten, he was just two centimeters taller than her. But right now, he must be five to seven centimeters taller than her.

Natsume noticed that she was busy looking at him.

"Done with the scanning?" he teased her.

"Huh? Ah eh…no…I'm not looking at you." Mikan sweat dropped as she tried to tell him a lie.

"You are definitely not good in telling a lie. So tell me, did you like what you saw?" he teaser her over again. He promised not to tease her but he definitely loves doing it.

"No I did not." Her eyes slanted.

"Really?" he mocked her.

"No I did not! Okay?" she yelled at him.

"Mikan, why don't you just tell that you like me? Come on…tell me…who knows that I might consider being your boyfriend? May be I'm just too kind to ever try to bear up having you as my girlfriend. Come on tell me the truth. Tell me that you think of me." He scorned her again.

"Ahhhh…what do you think of me? Thinking of you?" she replied completely losing her control. She ran past him without looking back.

"_Oops…looks like you've overdo it again Natsume. You suck_." He mentally chided his self.

"Natsume? What happened?" a calm voice asked him from behind.

He looked back only to realize that it was his best friend.

"Nothing." He nonchalantly replied.

"Nothing? But I just heard Mikan yelled at you."

There were times when Ruka unknowingly annoys him and this time was one of those.

"You don't really have to ask me Ruka. You know everything about it." Natsume replied in an annoyed tone and walked past his best friend without another word.

"_Huh? What's wrong with those two?_" Ruka wandered and began walking to their classroom.

_**To be continued….**_

Another cliff hanger…Hahaha…Please wait for the next chappie. BTW…do you like that line '_What do you think of me? Thinking of you?_'…I know it is wrong grammar but I actually like it since it sounds funny…well thanks to my sister who said that line to me…

BTW…I have to say thanks for those who submitted their reviews. I really appreciate your efforts. Your reviews make me feel happy. When I read your reviews, I got more energetic to type more chapters. Honestly, I don't really care about the number of reviews that I receive for each chapter. All that matters to me is to know that I got some readers/friends out there who enjoy reading my stories. I never thought that I will come up this far and it's all because of you guys! Thanks for the support! Demo arigato! And because I just love you guys, I decided to make my chappies longer!

Well, please continue reading and reviewing! Sorry if I wasn't able to mention your names.


End file.
